Wire types of aperture boards clips are made in various configurations for the purpose of presenting a hook or for engaging a container, all for the purposes of supporting items on a aperture board. Of course the aperture board has holes through which one end of the clip can project while the other end of the clip is engaging the item suspended on the aperture board. These prior art clips are commonly made and shaped for specific purposes and according to the dictates of the particular item to be suspended or the container to be engaged and suspended by the clip. Examples of prior art wire type hangers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 906,127 and 3,027,036 and 3,045,961. As mentioned, those prior art clips are made for specific purposes, such that the clips of the last two aforesaid patents have substantially completely circular portions for engaging a container top, and the clip of the first mentioned patent is continuous in its lower portion which engages the planar piece to be supported, and that is much like the continuous loop or curvature of two legs of an ordinary paper clip. Thus, the clip of that patent can engage only the very edge of the planar piece to be supported, and the remainder of the clip will inherently be directed away from the front and back faces of the planar piece being supported so that the support is precarious and the clip is essentially open downwardly to invite and permit the supported piece to fall from the clip if the piece is jostled or of any significant weight.
Accordingly, it is an object and advantage of this invention to provide a clip for use with a aperture board and wherein the clip is a general improvement upon clips heretofore known and used with aperture board or the like. Specifically, the clip of this particular invention is one which can be readily and easily made and which can be readily and easily snapped onto and removed from the item supported and which securely holds the item supported. With regard to the advantage of security, the clip of this invention is arranged to have the free ends of the bent length of wire which forms the clip directed toward the item being supported so that the ends actually terminate at the supported item and can literally grip the item and can also be disposed under a rim which may be on the item, such as the rim of a drink container or the like.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a clip for use with aperture board and wherein the portion of the clip which engages the item to be supported is arranged for engaging a curved rim of the supported item, thereby permitting the secure support and the ready-and-easy attachment and detachment of the clip relative to the item.
Another object of this invention is to provide a aperture board type of clip for supporting drink containers, such as beer cans or the like on the display board, and to do so with a clip which presents the container in a secure upright orientation without having the container lean to either side or even lean back against the aperture board. That is, the clip of this invention retains the container in an upright orientation for purposes of presentable and attractive display of the item.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.